


Feasts of the Mind

by Ribby



Series: Feasts [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is scarce, so Boromir assuages his hunger by dreaming; others have other hungers, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasts of the Mind

  
For some time, Boromir had been taking only half his share of the food, leaving the rest for his little ones... surely they needed it more.  
But he found himself dreaming, at odd times, of feasts: roast pig, skin brown and crackling; winter apples stewed with sugar and spices, served floating in cream. Or fish, caught that morning, fried in herbed butter, simple but satisfying. He would come back to himself sated, but still wishing for something more.  
Sometimes, he would catch a similar look of hunger on Aragorn's face. But Aragorn's eyes were turned without, not within... towards Boromir.  



End file.
